


i love you

by ykscheeks



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, uhhhh will edit this later ajkdhjshsfsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ykscheeks/pseuds/ykscheeks
Summary: jhpian being the fluffiest boyfies! <3
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 37





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh i've been writing this since quarantine started and i'm finally done!! so here's my contribution to our ever-growing jhpian tag 🥰 will edit this fic at one point or another ashdshdh but!! comments & kudos are very much appreciated <3 enjoy!

The movie continues to blare from the speakers of their television, filling the empty apartment with sounds. If you ask Jae himself, honestly, he has no idea what the movie is about. He's pretty sure he has watched this at least thrice (thanks to Brian being absolutely predictable in his movie choices). Since it was Brian's turn to choose a movie tonight, he’s pretty damn sure he already watched it for a number of times at least thanks to his boyfriend.

His light stupor was interrupted when he felt a heavy mass landed perfectly on his shoulder. He turned his head to the right to see the love of his life snoozing away without a care in the world. Instinctively, the sleeping boy snuggled further to bury himself into the crook of the taller’s neck, breathing in deeply into it before lulling into rhythmic puffs, softly tickling Jae's neck. The latter couldn't help but smile softly at the intimate gesture; he grabs the blanket hung on the back of their small sofa to lay it on top of their bodies, nestling themselves together underneath the cosy sheet. He slings an arm around Brian's neck to bring the boy closer, as if they weren't close enough, before turning off the tv with his other hand. Leaving a soft peck on the boy’s forehead, he decides to get some shut eye as well, since it doesn’t seem like the sleeping boy is about to move from his position anytime soon.

* * *

Jae wakes up with a jolt, his mind slowly regaining consciousness. In his hazy stupod, he blearily examined his surroundings, eyes rapidly blinking as his mind slowly adjusts to the bright surroundings. His attention finally landed on the clock hung on the wall. He squinted to look at the time, _2:30 am in the morning._ Whilst releasing a long sigh, he cracked his neck to relief the ache due to the uncomfortable position he put himself in when he decided to doze off on the couch. Brian, on the other hand, still has his face mushed into Jae’s neck, his entire body snuggled sideways against Jae’s own. He also has an arm wrapped around Jae’s waist, still snoozing away peacefully. Since it is a Sunday tomorrow, Jae decides they may as well continue their way to dreamland on their comfy, queen-sized bed. The only problem is, well, Brian.

“Baby, wake up. Let’s move to the bedroom.” Jae whispered. He softly caressed the man’s waist, slowly waking up Brian from his slumber. The man let out a soft whine at the contact, but then instantly groaned from having his sleep interrupted.

“Mmm, don’t wanna.” Brian grumbled, and proceeded to burrow himself further into Jae’s embrace. The arms around Jae’s waist tightened, and the latter could hear soft snores coming from his boyfriend as he continued his slumber, as if he wasn’t awake two minutes ago.

“Come on, baby. We can continue cuddling each other to sleep once we’re in bed. My neck hurts from sleeping here.” Jae pouted. He internally groaned when all he got in return as a response was an excessively loud snore from the other. Always the weak one for his boyfriend, he sighs before deciding to spoil Brian a bit by letting the boy have his way, leaving soft strokes on his boyfriend’s back to lull him into a deeper slumber. However, it didn’t last long as the ache in his neck (and now his back) continues to scream in protest from the very uncomfortable position. Plus, he’s really tired and all he wants is a good night’s sleep, preferably on a bed.

“Bri, come on. It won’t even take 5 seconds to get to our room.” Jae huffed.

“Carry me then.” Brian drowsily replied.

Without waiting any further, Jae hook one arm around Brian’s knees and around his back before standing up from the couch, carrying the latter bridal-style. Startled by the sudden change in position, Brian, despite his groggy state, lets out a small grunt as Jae adjusted his position in the latter’s arms to carry him more comfortably. To prevent himself from crashing straight onto the ground (which he believes Jae might let him do so, because that man is _very_ unpredictable), he hooked both his hands around Jae’s neck as leverage.

“Mmm, I love it when you carry me like this. My man is so strong.” Brian mumbled into the crook of Jae’s neck. Jae can’t help but let out a small laugh.

“That’s because you’re such a big baby.” Jae replied. Brian pulled his face away from Jae’s neck to look into the latter’s eyes, affectionally gazing at the man carrying him in his sleepy state.

“But I’m your only baby, though.” Brian cheekily replied, even in his groggy stupor.

Jae leans closer to place a small peck on Brian’s awaiting lips, “That, you are.”

* * *

Sunlight peeked through the curtains of their small, yet cosy bedroom, slowly waking Brian up from his slumber. The first thing he noticed when he regained consciousness was the soft snores breathing down his nape, along with a tight embrace around his waist, preventing him to move any further. He then realized it was Jae, who was spooning him from behind as they fell asleep last night, a normal position for them to be in whenever they cuddle each other to sleep. He took a quick glance at the clock on his bedside table to check the time; 9:00 am, _still pretty early for a Sunday_ , he thinks.

Brian turns in Jae’s embrace and decides to admire his snoozing boyfriend a bit more. He traces Jae’s sharp features with his fingertips softly, starting its journey from his forehead, eyebrows, cheekbones, nose and finally, his soft, luscious lips. Unable to resist any further, he proceeds to leave a soft peck on those lips, and lets it linger for a bit, savouring the softness of his boyfriend’s lips.

Unbeknownst to Brian, Jae had woken up the moment he felt a familiar pair of hands softly tracing his features. In response, the latter breathed in deeply at the contact and returned the favour eagerly, causing both of them to smile at the intimate contact.

“If this is your way of waking me up every morning, there’s no way I’ll be able to get out of bed.” Jae murmurs into Brian’s lips. Brian lets out a soft giggle, before leaving more kisses on the corner of Jae’s lips, his nose, the apple of his cheeks, and his sharp jawline. He nuzzles into the crook of Jae’s neck, “Well, good thing it’s the weekend. We’re not going anywhere, baby,” Brian mumbles.

Jae wraps his arms around Brian and pulls their bodies close, making it impossible to tell where it starts and where it ends. In return, Brian wraps an arm around Jae’s waist to hug him closer. Jae slightly nudged the younger to move away from the crook of his neck; the man in his embrace whined in protest as he was pushed away from his safe haven. It didn’t last long, however, as the taller brought the love of his life into an eskimo kiss, all the while gazing at him with eyes full of absolute love and devotion.

“I love you so much, Brian. You know that, right?” Jae softly whispered. Brian was left speechless, not only from the words Jae just uttered, but also due to the intensity of Jae’s gaze on him. Out of embarrassment, he ends up pinching Jae’s waist, causing Jae to screech in pain.

“Stop being a sappy bitch.” Brian grumbled. Despite his words, the blush on his cheeks tells Jae otherwise. Jae couldn’t help but smile at the blush sporting his boyfriend’s cheeks, fully knowing that Brian loves when he’s being all sappy. _He’s so cute!_

“I just confessed my undying love for you, and this is what I get in return? Some boyfriend you are.” Jae pouted. He’s about to turn around to face away from Brian, pretending to sulk, when the latter grabbed his face with both his hands to force Jae to look into his eyes. Now, it’s Jae’s turn red as he becomes the subject of Brian’s intense stare, as the latter gazed at him with the most loving and intimate stare he has ever received from anyone. To make things worse, he doesn’t really have an option to look away out of embarrassment due to Brian cupping both his cheeks in the latter’s palms. Hence, his only option was to well, look at Brian.

After what felt like hours (though it has only been a few minutes, at least), Brian whispered softly, a smile gracing his handsome features, “Well, guess what genius? I love you too, so much. No words in the universe will ever be enough to describe the amount of love I have for you.”

Jae, not wanting to wait any longer, pulls Brian into a soft kiss that gradually becomes heavier and more intense, morning breath be damned. Without breaking contact, he pushed Brian onto the bed to lay the latter on his back, pulling the covers above them. Brian continued giggling all the way as they continue their love-making session.

Needless to say, the boys are definitely not planning to get up from their bed anytime soon.


End file.
